A game of aces
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: The heroes receive a crimson envelope each, Shadow is the only one who follows the instructions in his, he finds himself able to see and communicate with spirits. What the hell? Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Invitations and dice

Shadow sat up abruptly, blinking rapidly. "Why the hell was I dreaming about that?" Shadow rested his forehead on the palm of his left hand. The dream was undoubtedly disturbing, even moreso because it was a strangely warped version of one of his memories. He stood, as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake up his "guests". Sonic, Tails, and Rouge had appeared on his doorstep the previous night and had begged him to let them stay. So he had let them, Sonic hadn't even been an annoying bugger, which was unusual.

Shadow cleaned himself up and went down the stairs as quietly as was possible. In the kitchen he left the light off, he had brought down some night vision glasses G.U.N designed, he was testing them, they could also give heat readings, Shadow smirked a little as he remembered how he'd watched Vector "persuade" Espio to investigate a G.U.N project by going invisible then getting close and reporting everything back. Shadow had followed each step of his cautious progress and had then stopped him and taken him back to Vector.

He got himself some water and emptied the glass. Then he looked up, he had heard something. He went into the front hall, completely black. He blended in to the walls perfectly. The whole house was either red, black, or a really pale blue. The blue had surprised Rouge at first, then she had gotten used to it. All in about four seconds. Shadow saw a plain crimson envelope sitting on the floor in front of the door. _A letter? At this hour? _Shadow picked it up and slipped into the living room. He opened it and two dice fell into his hand, as well as a letter, of sorts. The dice were black with red spots. The letter was a dark red, so dark it almost seemed brown. There was a white burst near the bottom, and a yellow skull at the top left corner, and the bottom right corner. There were various symbols all over the page. The text was yellow, and the text formed a sideways V. Shadow read it aloud to himself quietly.

"'Fantasy is an escape from this world, reality is a game we play with one ultimate prize, happiness is something to achieve every time you turn, love is a requirement in the game of life, kindness is a gift that can only ever help you and the reciever, roll the dice and make your move.' Hmph. Well whoever sent me this didn't know how to spell "receiver"." Shadow shook his head, then re-read the last line. "Roll the dice and make your move eh? Well let's see what this elaborate joke is then." Shadow took the two dice in his hand and tossed them.

Before they hit the floor the dots on the dice became letters. D and O. The yellow text on the letter shimmered then disappeared. It was replaced and Shadow read that.

So you have decided to play the game

And this time it was your choice, or was it?

Shadow snorted, "This was a joke." But before Shadow could make another move, more text appeared.

To advance to the next platform you must go

To the place known as the place of the Drowned Ones.

"Drowned Ones?" Shadow frowned, then picked up the dice, they became two dimensional and he put them in the envelope, as well as the letter. He took them to his office. He had two offices, one in G.U.N HQ and one in his mansion. He turned on the computer. He quickly found the location of Drowned Ones. He sat back, eyebrow raised. "How appropriate."

**Authoress note: O_O WOW! I made a background in GIMP then got the idea for this, I totally rock.**

**Disclaimer: Here she goes again....... *grabs dizzy pills***

**Authoress: Your dizzy pills were created by you from a foul mixture of curry, banana, chocolate milk, vinegar, and.......**

**Disclaimer: No need to tell them that.**

**Authoress: *raises eyebrow* Oh? Well anyway..... I don't have a DeviantArt account or I would have posted the background on there. :) The V shaped text was just for fun, it's more like a slightly distorted V. XD **

**Disclaimer: *edges away from Authoress***

**Authoress: *looks puzzled* Why are you edging away from me Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Because near the end of every Authoress note you wallop me.**

**Authoress: WHY YOU.....!!! *grabs steel megaphone***

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drowned Ones

**Authoress: Yes some very strange things are going to happen... some things will possibly (most probably) start freaking Sonic and the gang out. :) **

**Sonic: Help us please! Don't review her story! You'll only encourage her!**

**Shadow: You're just unhappy because once again, you are not the main character.**

**Sonic: At least I don't look like a emo and act like a goth.**

**Shadow: FAKER!!!!!!!**

**Authoress: SONIC!!**

**Disclaimer: Wee! Someone else is getting beat up this time!**

**Authoress: DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: *dodges* WHAT DID I DOO....?!**

**Shadow: You should have kept your mouth shut.**

_Previous morning..._

Rouge opened a crimson envelope sitting on top of her mail. "What's this?" She opened it, two dice fell out, they were red with black dots. She read the letter (it was the same as Shadow's). As soon as she rolled the dice and saw the dots turn to letters she freaked and stuffed everything back into the envelope, then tossed it into the fire. A black substance pooled from the fire as if it was blood, it rose into the air and became words.

You have chosen to hide

Very well

The game of life shall find you

And playing will be more painful

For those who refuse to play

Rouge barracaded herself in her room, then thought. "If Shadow's received this then I'll probably be safer with him, after all, even though I hate to admit it, he IS stronger than me." So she quickly packed her bags and left.

***

"Hey Sonic! There's a letter for the two of us!" "From who?" "Doesn't say." "It's probably Amy again, let's see what it says this time." They had received a crimson envelope. "Crimson? Amy usually sends a blue the colour of my fur." "Yeah, USUALLY. What if she has changed her tactics?" "Amy? Change tactics? That's a little impossible." Tails sighed, "Sonic, why do you think she won't change?"

"I dunno, 'cause I've never seen her do that?" Tails rolled his eyes, "Sonic, she changed for you." "Wot?" "SONIKUU!" Tails screeched in a passable imitation of Amy's voice, Sonic whipped around, eyes wide. Then saw no one, he looked back at Tails, "Oh Sonikuu, can we go on a date?" Sonic blinked. "Tails... are you alri..." "I am not Tails! I am Amy!" Sonic was about to run when Tails grabbed him. "Sonic, I was first using ventroloquism, then I just mimicked her voice. You seriously believed I was her?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly, "Um... yeah." "Seriously Sonic, you are almost as gullible as Knuckles when it comes to Amy." "Hey!" "Quit it, let's just open the letter already." "Sure!" Sonic opened it, the two dice tumbled onto the table, one was midnight blue with white spots, the other was dark orange with dark grey spots. "What the heck is up with Ames this time?" Asked Sonic, picking up a die, Tails read the letter aloud.

"Sonic, this doesn't sound like Amy..." "Meh, let's just try it anyway." Sonic tossed his, it formed a Y. "Cool! Toss yours Tails!" The fox sighed and complied, it formed a D. The note shimmered, then said simply.

You die.

"What?!" Tails grabbed Sonic and rushed upstairs, "What are you doing Tails?" "We're packing! We'll go stay with Shadow!" "I thought you were scared of him? And would I be allowed to race?" "I'm more scared of that letter than of Shadow, and no you may not! We'll have to stay inside where we're safe!"

Tails whisked them both out the door. The letter burst into flame then crumpled and became a pile of ash. The dice gleamed in the light of the lamp Tails had left on.

_Afternoon the previous day..._

Rouge was tired, "Flying the whole day to reach Shadow's mansion, why did he decide to live on a mountain?!" Someone, or something, crashed into her. She shrieked, "I don't want to die!" "Rouge?!" Rouge uncovered her face, "Sonic? Tails? What are you two doing here?" They hesitantly explained, "You got one too?!" "What, you mean you got a letter?" "Yes! Did yours say that it would be more painful to play the game of life if you refused?" "Nope it said 'you die'." Rouge shuddered.

"Let's get to Shadow's."

_Evening at Shadow's house the previous day, thunderstorm...._

Shadow's eyes opened and he sighed, someone was knocking on his door. Again. He got up and opened it, there were Rouge, Tails, and Sonic, soaked through, standing outside in a thunder storm. "What are you doing here Rouge? Tails?" Shadow took almost no notice of Sonic. "C...C....Can we come inside?" Rouge's teeth were chattering.

Shadow stepped to the side. They quickly staggered into the living room and collapsed in chairs. Shadow turned up the heat with a wicked smirk on his face, he left it there until they begged him to turn it down so it was comfortable. He complied with a grin. "So why are you here?" He asked. He was in the armchair closest to the fire, it also looked like it was the most comfortable.

"We... we.... we received....." Through the noise of the chattering teeth he could hardly hear anything, "Tell me tomorrow then." They were shown to their rooms and they collapsed, resolving to tell Shadow the entire story in the morning.

_The next morning, around 10:00 in the morning..._

"GONE?! What do you mean gone?!" Yelled Rouge frantically, Tails showed her the note Shadow had left.

_I am guessing that you guys also received crimson envelopes with shifting letters in them, as well as a pair of dice. Mine were black with red dots if you are wondering, which you probably aren't. Mine told me to go to the Drowned Ones. The Drowned Ones is what the ruins of a town hidden in a forest is called. No one remembers it's original name. Apparently there is a statue of children in the middle of the town centre, and the fountain is always spouting water, even in intense cold it never freezes. I have gone to investigate. And for the love of the lord Rouge don't follow me! I'm sure there aren't any gems around._

Rouge sat, dazed, looking at the note. "No no no no no...." "Oh yes yes yes yes yes." "Shut it hedgehog!" Shouted Rouge. "Ouch." "We have to figure out what to do..." At that moment there was a knock on the door. Rouge cautiously went forward to answer it. "Knuckles! Chaotix! What are you guys doing here?"

"Um..." "Where's Shadow?" Vector asked. "Gone since this morning." "Oh um..." "You got letters too." "You mean we weren't imagining that funny red envelope that burst into flame?" Asked Charmy. "No, we obviously weren't, let's get inside and barricade the door!" Vector sounded panicked. "What about Shadow?" "He can just Chaos Control inside."

"And if something prevents that...?" "Good question, we'll figure that out when it happens." "Shadow where are you?"

***

At that moment Shadow was...

**Authoress: FREEZE!**

**Disclaimer: WHAT NOW?! This is getting terribly long!**

**Authoress: Before all you people start to think he has a scimitar and is hacking through jungles in the same outfit Mr. Wonka was in in the Johnny Depp version of Charlie and the Chocolate factory, let me assure you Shadow was not.**

**Disclaimer: Did it even cross your mind they might not be thinking of that?**

**Authoress: *gasp* True! But now I have to wallop you for pointing that out!**

**Disclaimer: WHY ME...........?!**

... quickly skating through a forest, the one he suspected Drowned Ones was located in. He'd come across quite a few ruins, but none that matched the description. Another ghost town appeared ahead, "Time to see if this is it." Shadow skated in and quickly stopped. This one was different, only doors and windows were askew, but there were no bodies, no blood, nothing else was ruined. There were small neatly built fires in the backyard of each house, and sparks still flickered in them. Shadow felt a tingling sensation, he looked, there was the fountain. The children looked like they were in pain, pleading to be given relief, their hands were raised. From their hands spouted water, as if someone had struck holes through their hands.

Shadow stepped closer, "So this is what Drowned Ones is." The children's faces were covered in water, were their mouths were open water pooled. Shadow looked at the letter.

Touch one.

Shadow blinked, "Touch one?" Uncertainly he reached forward. White exploded all around him, his eyes hurt, and his head felt like it was splitting open. He did not yell out though, he just fell to his knees holding his head, teeth clenched, seconds later he passed out.

The village is so sad... I wish Tommy and the others were still alive.... _"We are alive Ivy, just.... not physically." _"I want you to be physically alive again." A pale form of a fox ran towards her, _"Ivy, Ivy, there's a hedgehog in the village. Who is he Ivy?" _"I don't know, let's check it out." They found Shadow, collapsed in front of the fountain.

Ivy knelt, she touched his eyes then recoiled, _"What's wrong Ivy?" _Her spirit friends sounded alarmed. "He... his eyes burn. Quick, let's get him away from here." The spirits passed through Shadow enough times to make them solid enough to help carry Shadow to Ivy's hideout, it would last long enough only for that.

Shadow woke up feeling very bruised, his head was one big throbbing mass. "No I don't think he is awake." _"When will he wake up Ivy?" _"I have no idea Tommy." Shadow sat up abruptly and backed away as best he could. A female green hedgehog sat on a chair near the bed he was on, she had a look of surprise on her face. "Oh, you woke up sooner than expected." _"Told you Ivy." _Shadow stared at the see through hedgehog floating beside Ivy. "Who is that." He asked, his voice sounded calm.

"What? Who?" She looked. "You can see Tommy?" "Yes... why is that surprising?" "Well... he's a spirit and there aren't many people born with that power, you don't look like you've seen one before. You just got the power?" Shadow slowly nodded, "I guess so." "That explains it then. We'll leave you to clean yourself up, if you like. We'll be in the dining room." The fox ghost followed her out, the hedgehog one stayed. _"I think I've seen you before." _His voice echoed a little. "I don't think I've seen you."

_"You look... you look like my Dad." _"Oh?" _"Are you married?" _"No. I never have been." Tommy fell silent, he guided Shadow to the bathroom and Shadow quickly washed up while Tommy floated on the water, chin in hand. _"You act like my father too." _Shadow looked at him, "What?" _"You act like my father, you look like him, you sound like him... but... you aren't him. You say that at least." _"Well I'm not! I have never had a relationship with anyone but...." _"Maria from the ARK?" _Shadow stood stock still, "How do you know about Maria?" _"My Dad talked about her a lot, always drove my Mom nuts. She kept on asking if he loved her or not, he would always say yes, but say he still missed Maria. So Mom left and then They attacked..." _

"They? They who?" _"Those black and red monsters. Dad told me to run but I couldn't, Dad had blood pouring out of him, I tried to stop it but I was hurting a lot, then I noticed my body falling over Dad's... his spirit flashed and dove into mine... I think that's why I'm a ghost, he didn't want me to die so he gave me the choice of when I wanted to leave this world. Ivy is the only one who wasn't killed. She was out picking flowers for us all."_

"But I didn't see blood anywhere." _"Ivy cleaned it up. She cried for two days straight then became herself again, just a little more mature. She seems so lonely these days. I wish I was still physical so that I could comfort her the way I used to." _Shadow then took a close look at Tommy, he had dark blue fur, black hair, pale grey eyes, and he had freckles. Unusual.

"Tommy? Shadow? Are you two in there?" Ivy was knocking on the door. Fitz floated through the door. _"They're here Ivy." _"What are they doing?" _"Having a chat by the looks of it." "Oh shut up Fritz." _A ghost rock appeared in Tommy's hand and he tossed it at Fritz. Shadow blinked, "Ghost rocks? That's lame." _"No it isn't, rocks have lives too. Fritz didn't believe it at first, but I did easily. I had a pet rock before I died. It's name was Orvo." _"Hmm... well let's go before Ivy investigates further." Said Shadow.

During the middle of brunch Shadow realized something, his hand flew to his quills, "I have your letter here." Ivy handed it to him. It now said;

Good, you have gained the power to see and hear spirits

As well as talk to them.

The next platform will be reached by finding the other receivers

And making them go to the locations their dice will reveal to them

They need to see spirits too

Shadow blinked. "Rouge was pretty scared. So was that Faker Sonic. Tails was too..." _"Who's Rouge?" _"Hmm?" "Is she your girlfriend?" "HELL NO! We're just allies. That's all. THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ELSE." Ivy blinked innocently then smiled, "Okay Shadow."

"Hey, I never told you my name, how do you know it?" _"I guessed your name was the same as my Dad's." _Said Tommy, raising a hand, the chair back was facing the table and Tommy was sitting on it that way, chin rested on the top and hands loosely holding the two knobs at the top. "Your Dad's name was Shadow too?" _"Yeah, but Mom said he had anger management problems. I don't think you do." _"That would be Knuckles." Said Shadow before he could stop himself. "Knuckles the Echidna? You know Knuckles?"

"Yeah why?" _"Knuckles used to visit all the time, then he stopped and crimson letters started appearing. A girl called Amy Rose received the first apparently. She died." _Said Fritz. Shadow was suddenly on his feet, "WHAT?!" "Do you know her Shadow." "I damn well do! She doesn't deserve to die, even though she can be a little annoying."

_"Shadow? Would you try something for us?" _"What?" _"Would you... try to become a spirit for a little while?" _"What do you mean a little while?! I'd be a spirit forever if that happened, and I'm immortal." "No no no, what they are referring to is the fact that some spirit viewers are able to transform into spirit for a short while." "They want me to try that?" _"Ivy can't. She tried." _Shadow sighed, "Alright then."

**Authoress: YAYYYYYY!**

**Shadow: I don't see what's to laugh about.**

**Disclaimer: She has successfully made us all look ridiculous.**

**Shadow: True.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spirit of chaos

Shadow sat cross-legged on the floor, Ivy was directly across from him, watching, sitting on her heels. Tommy and Fritz were sitting on either side. Shadow represented north, Ivy south, Fritz west, and Tommy east. Shadow closed his eyes and started concentrating on the weightless feel he had come to associate with imprisonment, thanks to stasis pods. But this time he had to make it feel like he was free to go anywhere.

This was hard for the first ten minutes. Then he realized that he was now completely relaxed, and even if he turned he kept the weightless feel. He opened his eyes and stood. He gasped, everything was tinted with white, which was tinted with other colours. Ivy's white aura was tinted with purple. _"That's anxiety then." _Said Tommy, Ivy looked up, "Shadow! You did it!"

_"Yes, it seems so." _Fritz grabbed Shadow's spirit arm. _"Come on! Let's see if you can fly." _Shadow dodged Fritz and found himself floating. _"This reminds me too much of watching Silver." _Said Shadow. Tommy laughed, _"Yes. Can I inhabit your body while you're in spirit form Shadow?" _Shadow shrugged. _"I don't see why not." _Tommy's spirit settled into the same pose Shadow's body was in, then it melted in and Shadow's body took on the look of Tommy.

Shadow blinked. Tommy smiled at him, "Yeah, bodies only look the way they do because of the spirit in them. But if the body dies while a spirit is in it, it keeps the look of the spirit even after the spirit has left." Shadow scratched his spikes, his spirit spikes those are. _"This has been one weird day." _"Yes. Tommy and I will do well here while you guys go do something. Enjoy yourselves." Ivy was smiling happily as she went to the kitchen, Tommy trailing along behind her.

_"So, let's go somewhere! We can pull some pranks too." _Fritz's suggestion made Shadow grin, _"I know just who I want to pull a prank on."_

***

Sonic sat in front of Shadow's TV on Shadow's couch eating popcorn from Shadow's kitchen. He was watching a horror movie. Tails came in to ask him something then saw the movie. "SONIC!" He covered his ears, "I asked you not to watch horror movies. It makes me even more scared than I already am!"

"Sorry Tails. Time for Chilli dogs then!" Shadow's spirit watched Sonic zoom into the kitchen, Fritz's mouth dropped open while Shadow was filled with horror..... Sonic had filled his fridge with chilli dog ingredients. None of the things that had been there before were left. He was even more aggravated to see that the entire Sonic gang was in his house. Occupying all his guest rooms. _"I had no idea you had so many friends." _Said Fritz, _"I don't, half of them are that Faker Sonic's friends." _ _"Really? Let's get 'em then!" _

The first anyone knew of anything strange going on was Charmy yelping and flying around the living room as fast as possible, pursued by a lamp post and a heavy dictionary. The gang stared, mouths wide open from shock, as Charmy continued screaming. Then the lamp post and the dictionary stopped and were shaking slightly, as if whoever holding them was laughing. Then those were dropped and there was silence. Charmy had collapsed on a sofa. The windows were suddenly slammed shut and locked. Cream, who was upstairs had heard nothing of this. So when a notepad lifted into the air, she was just puzzled.

The pencil on the desk lifted too and wrote:

Look in the mirror Cream.

So she did. She could see the faint outlines of Fritz and Shadow. "Mr. Shadow! What happened to you?" Shadow wrote:

Oh I'm just testing out being a spirit.

"Who's your friend?"

Fritz.

"Where is your body?"

In a forest with Ivy and Tommy, Tommy is inhabiting my body right now.

"Really?"

Yes.

"Should I tell Ms. Rouge to come here?"

Yes thank you, could you also ask Knuckles and Tails to come? And Espio now that I think of it.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" They watched Cream run out of her bedroom and go down the stairs. They floated through the rooms, messing up everyone's except Knuckles', Tails', and Rouge's, and Espio's, they left Cream's alone. Cheese followed them the whole time. _"Can he see us?" _Asked Fritz, _"I think so. Hello Cheese." _"Chao chao!" _"Yup, he can see and hear us." _Fritz grinned at Cheese as they headed back to Cream's room.

Rouge almost screamed when she saw the notebook rise and the pencil write.

Relax Rouge! It's me, Shadow.

"Sh...Shadow?" "Why are you like that Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

Did Rouge read you guys that note?

"What note?"

The one I left.

"I did."

Well I went to that Drowned Ones place, I was told to touch the statue, I did and was knocked out. When I woke up Ivy, Tommy, and Fritz were there. I can now see and talk to spirits.

"That's impossible." Was all Knuckles could say. "Well there are legends surrounding that area." Said Tails, Espio shook his head, "They aren't legends." "Oh?" "They aren't. People who have gone there before either don't return or come back saying they can see spirits, and then they start talking to thin air." Espio looked in the mirror, straight at Shadow, "But with a mirror we are able to see the outline." "Shadow... did you do this willingly?"

You mean turning into a spirit? It's only temporary, Tommy's having a bit of fun.

Fritz took the pencil.

This is Fritz taking over, just so you know. Tommy is probably cooking one of those awful pumpkin pies again with Ivy.

Shadow grinned and took back the pencil.

You just say that because you don't want to admit you like them.

Everyone watched Shadow and Fritz in the mirror. Fritz suddenly said, _"Oh heck let's just go into the mirror so they don't have to constantly have their backs turned to us!" _They went in and immediately looked solid. Shadow looked like his usual self, and Fritz looked like a solid version of his spirit form. Rouge jumped, Shadow's voice echoed a little as he laughed. "Hello Rouge."

"But I thought you were..." "Spirits? Yes. We're just inside the mirror at the moment." "Oh..." They heard a gasp, they turned, Sonic and the rest of the gang stood frozen in the doorway. Sonic suddenly darted forward and broke the mirror, panic in his eyes. They heard Fritz and Shadow yell with pain, Rouge knocked Sonic into a wall. "You idiot!" Sonic had fallen unconscious. "Rouge? What did he do?" Asked Charmy.

"He could have just hurt Shadow and Fritz." The notebook wrote again.

Yes he did hurt us! The idiot... I'm going to have mirror shards in my arms for weeks!

Complained Fritz.

Think you have it bad? The instant I return to my body Ivy's going to start screaming bloody murder.

You have a point. Let's just go now.

"Shadow wait!" But they were gone.

**Authoress note: Not totally planned but hey! I can tell you that Shadow and Tommy are going to come back for another round of pranks.... Involving dumping water balloons on Sonic, then pushing him into the pool when he least expected it...... as well as some other things. :)**

**Sonic: WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!**

**Shadow: Maybe because you hurt Fritz and I?**

**Fritz: Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Go Shadow and Fritz!**

**Authoress: For once I agree with you Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Our dear Authoress only owns Ivy, Fritz, Tommy, and the forest, as well as the storyline.**

**Authoress: Thank you Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Your welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Shadow had predicted, Ivy started screaming as soon as Shadow re-appeared in his body. Tommy giggled himself senseless as he came out, Shadow gave him a cuff, Ivy had been in the kitchen and hadn't seen them arrive.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shadow sighed while Fritz and Tommy laughed, rolling around on the floor.

"Just a small problem with an idiot..." Said Shadow.

"SMALL?!"

"Yes. Small." Said Shadow firmly. "And now I've GOT to find Amy." Fritz grinned at Tommy as he stood,

"Your turn to go with Shadow."

"Aww why do I have to go!"

"Father son time." Said Fritz, Shadow tossed a book at him, it passed through, "HEY! I'm gonna feel like paper for the rest of the day now thank you very much!" Said Fritz indignantly. Tommy giggled,

"Well you prettymuch asked for that Fritz." Then Tommy put his pale hand on Shadow's arm. "Let's go!"

***

Amy was floating around near where her body was, in suspended animation. Because they thought she was dead they had put her body in there until they could actually get to trying to figure out what killed her.

She could see many pale people floating around different capsules. She almost couldn't believe it. She'd always believed in spirits. But she'd never believed something like this would happen. Suddenly, she saw one sink into the capsule that was hers and her body changed into a boy's. She gasped, suddenly SHADOW appeared and opened the capsule. The boy stepped out.

He hugged Shadow. "It worked!"

"You still able to see spirits?"

"Oh yes, if you've been one you are able to see them even when inhabiting a body." Shadow looked up then.

"Amy would you come down?" Amy blinked.

"You... you can... you can see me?"

"Of course, come here." She came down and timidly stepped towards him, "You won't really be able to hug me but... if I become a spirit you could."

"Oh Shadow don't die!"

"I don't need to." Suddenly Shadow's body changed into a fox's. Shadow's spirit stepped towards her, "See Amy? I'm alright." She hugged him tightly.

"OH SHADOW!" He grunted, trying to loosen her grip, Tommy and Fritz were giggling.

"Okay Amy, get off or I'll be seriously injured when I get back to my body."

"Oh yeah... sorry." She let go. "So where to now?" She asked.

"My house. Sonic and the others are there."

"Spirits?"

"No." Said Shadow, Amy sighed. Shadow actually regretted the fact that Amy wouldn't be able to hug Sonic.

***

Rouge had just finished an hour of yelling at Sonic. "AND SO WHAT MADE YOU DO THAT?!"

"I've been getting these nightmares about horrible things coming out of mirrors." Sonic whispered.

"IS THAT ALL?!"

"NO. Let me finish! They kill everyone in the nightmares then..... then it gets worse." Sonic's eyes were wide. Everyone was silent, they watched him. "And... and the horrible thing is that... is that... they always have someone's face! The face of someone I know! Last night it was Amy... and... and Tails." Said Sonic. Rouge blinked.

"Alright... Sorry for yelling Sonic." Said Rouge, trying to be gentle, she did succeed a little.

***

Shadow shook his head as Fritz and Amy floated behind him, "I can't believe I'm knocking on my own door." He sighed as Amy giggled. Tommy smiled and hugged him.

"You're fun Da... Shadow." Amy was about to ask what Tommy had been going to say when Fritz put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh." The door opened a tiny bit.

"Shadow!" Charmy hugged him, "Rouge just gave Sonic an hour long shout out about what he did yesterday. She was too tired to do it yesterday."

"A whole hour? Aren't I honored."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Tommy." Tommy smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" He hugged Charmy who hugged him enthusiastically back. They went inside with Amy and Fritz trailing behind them.

"Do we HAVE to be behind them?"

"Well until we get upstairs into a room that has a mirror yes." Said Fritz.

"SHADOW!" Yelled Rouge, rushing to him and hugging him.

"Let go Rouge..." Groaned Shadow, noticing Sonic's grin. "We need to get into a room with a mirror." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Uhh... no thanks!"

"What do you mean Sonic? You aren't AFRAID are you? You filled me and Fritz full of glass yesterday so I somehow didn't expect you to be."

"Shadow leave him alone." Shadow blinked, "He's had nightmares about things from mirrors killing everyone, he has a right to be scared." Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Damn it, their plan is already working." Tommy looked confused.

"Plan?"

"You know how we all recieved red envelopes? Some of them were NOT the real thing. Sonic's and Rouge's weren't. Amy's was real, but before she could read it the others attacked and killed her. GUN is acting like the bunch of idiots they are."

"What?"

"They're putting every body of the people that have been killed into suspended animation. Who knows how long it will be before they actually get buried." Knuckles looked alarmed.

"But if you listen to legends then that makes angry spirits."

"Of course it does, they get no rest. They can choose to hang around if they want, but most don't."

"Except me and Fritz as far as you've met. It's possible to kill a person but leave their spirit to remain until they either become angry, or their bodies are buried. They can destroy the body completely, but if even a BIT of that is buried, they're released."

"So... they're making an army?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes." Said Shadow.

"Wow..." Shadow turned.

"Oh alright."

"What?"

"Fritz and Amy want us to hurry up and get to a mirror."

"Oh uh... yeah... HEY WAIT! Amy's here?!" Yelled Sonic as they all dashed off.

"YES!" Shadow yelled back over his shoulder. Sonic had no way of knowing that Amy stayed to look at him for a moment, before following the others.

The others watched Fritz appear, "Where's Amy?"

"She's coming." Two seconds later Amy appeared.

"So what did you want to say?" Asked Rouge. "I... I'm going to tell you about how I was killed." The others were shocked, how could someone tell how they were killed?! "It... it happened five weeks ago."

***

Five weeks ago...

She heard the doorbell ringing as if someone was frantic, "I'm coming I'm coming! I've sprained my ankle okay!" Suddenly the ringing stopped, there was a crisp metal clap from her mailbox, and then silence. Going into the hallway, she saw a red envelope on the ground. She picked it up, and her hand was going to reach in for the letter when she suddenly felt pain in her side.

She fell down, blood pooling all around her... her body. Her spirit rose over it. She gasped. The two attackers were dressed in black, they'd shot her with some weird pellets. "Our work here is done, let's take the envelope and see where it will lead us... we might get those damned..."

"Shut up!" Hissed the second one, "There are spirit spies everywhere!"

"I hate it, we were so close 200 years ago... and they ruined it all! Argh.... at least we caught that meddling human professor and his granddaughter."

"Which ones?"

"The ones that died 50 years ago...."

Shadow growled, "So... Maria and Gerald are still around? I've gotta save them somehow!"

"Let Amy finish!"

As they darted out, Amy's spirit followed them, suddenly, just as they reached a strange building, a golden line appeared, linking her to her body. She struggled, but couldn't move any further forward, so she flew back.

At the crime scene, police had gathered, as well as ambulences. "Both of them are dead." Amy floated closer. Both? She looked outside her door, just around the corner, and gasped in shock and horror. There was the body of another person. And above it floated a cloaked spirit figure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Amy.. Amy Rose."

"Oh no... if they killed you, there's even less chance of us winning."

"Who's... us?" As the spirit figure opened his mouth they heard a new voice join the conversation, both of them went close to the corner and listened.

"Oh please gentlemen, let me take it from here, they might have demons around them."

"Demons? There are no such things."

"Oh but yes there are. When someone dies... a new demon is born."

"Demon?" Amy asked.

"He means spirits, he's trying to put them against us." A young man's voice rose from the police force.

"No! Spirits are good unless angered, and they are rarely angered, only something very evil can do that, and they generally try to protect their loved ones while that happens!"

"Not these... these are demons. If I can catch them then I can actually save the planet. Unlike that blue hedgehog of yours, or the black one."

"Sonic and Shadow are respected heroes. You aren't." Challenged the young man."

The spirit man grimaced, "That kid is going to die tonight."

"What?"

"He's standing up to someone who can see spirits, someone who's father was chosen many years ago, because of it, he inherited the powers. We need a new hero... now!"

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"Your DNA... mixed with someone else's, you are pure, the one you choose will be too... you won't choose someone poluted, your DNA must be mixed so that a new hero is created, one who can see spirits, and let his whole body become one... his whole body must be a spirit!"

"But.. but how's that possible?!" Asked Amy.

"I can sense two nearby!" They heard the man say.

"Get out of here girl, you're the last hope of everyone living... of ever spirit and body!"

"There they are!"

"FLY!" He pushed her, so hard that she realized he had become temporary solid, if still transparent, she was thrown away hard, she looked back and saw him caught in a weird contraption that held him spread out like a star. Spirit tears fell from her eyes........ and it started to rain as she fell in the bushes, her body calling to her.

"That's what happened. After that, I followed them to the place you found me."

"So your DNA mixed with someone else's huh? I know only one place that can do that, the ARK. You'll have to choose soon Amy. Hold on." Shadow's spirit floated out of his body and into the mirror, "Go Amy." She floated out and into his body. It changed to look like hers.

"Amy!" Sonic backed away, hoping she wouldn't hug him.

"We got work to do." Said Amy, turning to the door. As Rouge passed Sonic she said.

"Guess Amy doesn't need you anymore lover boy."

Shadow floated behind Amy and Tommy with Fritz. "So... where exactly is the ARK?" Fritz asked.

"In space." Said Shadow.

"Space?!"

"How will we get there?" Asked Tommy.

"A rocket."

"And how will we get one of those?"

"GUN."

"Gun? What is a gun going to do for us?"

"No, the government group called GUN. Guardian Units of Nations."

"Oh I see... Not." Said Fritz.

"Well whether or not you get it we're doing it."

The soldiers thought of challenging Amy until she said she was there to see the GUN commander about Shadow, and then one remembered she had been on the news as dead and said so. Both fainted. In the Commander's office there was more challenge.

"What proof do you have? You could be a look-alike, a clone, or an android."

"Do I look metallic? Anyhow... We need a space ship." He scoffed.

"And why should I give it?" His eyes widened in shock as Amy became Shadow.

"It's a matter of life or death to the whole planet Commander."

The Commander nodded, "O... okay." He said softly.

"Good." Out they went, Amy floated as a spirit, her work done at that moment. Shadow swung himself up into the ceiling rafters as a GUN soldier tried to tackle him.

"We're here with permission from the Commander." They instantly started listening. "We're here for a space ship." They were shown one. Shadow smirked and went in, "Okay then. Let's go." Tommy grinned and switched with Fritz.

"I've always been better at flying." He said cracking his knuckles, seemingly not noticing the soldiers fainting.

"Let's do it."

"Chaos time." Said Amy, smiling. Shadow smiled back at her.

"Hey Amy? Do you have the person you've chosen?" "Yes, he'll be with us." "I don't want to wait for takeoff."

"You don't, we can go now."

"Okay Amy..." Said Shadow. They blasted off as Sonic appeared.

"Damn it. Missed them." He glanced at a smaller shuttle and smirked. "Or maybe not." He swung up into it and shot off after them.

A dark figure smiled in the shadows. "Well well well well... this is interesting. My friend's star riders shall try to catch them and kill them I'm sure.... he never passes up the chance to get more angry spirits for his army. Well... I cannot let that happen I'm afraid. Agor." A small sinewy creature that looked like some sort of strange lizard looked at him, "Find and protect." He said, the lizard spread miniature wings, revealing it was a small dragon, and lifted off, flying straight up. "Good luck my friend." With a twirl of his cloak he was gone, leaving the GUN soldiers to wake up and rub their heads.

"How much farther Shadow?"

"Not much farther, I can see the ARK already." Suddenly the ship lurched.

"What was that?!" Tommy yelled.

"Not sure." Said Shadow, he stood, carefully walking back, he looked through some of the windows, a small green lizard thing with wings looked through at him, almost seeming to smile at him.

"Look at this Tommy."

"Wow... what is it?" The lizard nodded towards the ARK then slithered out of sight. "What the...?" Suddenly there was a huge boost of energy and the ship rocketed towards the ARK.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yelled Fritz.

"I DON'T KNOW. I THINK IT'S THAT LIZARD THING!"

"WANT ME TO TAKE A LOOK?"

"PLEASE DO!" Tommy floated and stuck his head through the wall, "IT'S THE LIZARD ALRIGHT. IT SOMEHOW FUSED ITSELF TO THE ENGINE." Shadow shook his head.

"Damn it." He headed back to try and dislodge it when someone shimmered into existence before him. A hooded figure.

"Hello Shadow, Amy, Fritz, Tommy. The dragon isn't there to hurt you, it is helping us outfly our enemies." Said the figure calmly.

"Enemies?"

"Yes, people who would turn you into angry spirits for their own purposes." Tommy smiled.

"Impossible for me, my body and Fritz's are already buried."

"Maybe so, but they know where those bodies are located, they can dig them up. Where do you think most horror stories came from?"

"I dunno..."

"That's right, YOU don't know but my order DOES. Each horror story originates from some attempt to made angry spirits, the first attempt that almost succeeded was two hundred years ago. The only reason it DIDN'T work was because the spirits couldn't really hurt anything, they could make noise if they really really wanted to, but they couldn't hurt anyone. This time though... you know those bodies they have in suspended animation? They are being preserved, there are thousands of other dead bodies that never recieved burial as well, what was buried was holographic images. So there are enough dead bodies for thousands of dead."

"Well this sounds like some cheesy horror novel." Said Shadow.

"Cheesy or not it's true."

"Okay then... what proof do you have that this is true?" The figure pulled a red envelope from the depths of his robe.

"Not that again..."

"The ones sent to Sonic and Rouge were false, the real letters to them were intercepted. One of our agents was killed trying to get Amy's letter to her in time. We are truly sorry you were killed. There is a way to repair your body so that it can house your spirit again, but the memories won't ever leave you."

"This sounds like a lot of sentimental horror crap. Or something like that."

"Okay then, take this envelope, give it to the kid once it's created." Shadow raised his eyebrow as the guy disappeared. They looked back out the window.

"Uh guys?"

"What?"

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Yelled Tommy. Black lizards raced towards them, their eyes were large and yellow, almost looking like shooting stars.

"Okay.... just a second." Fritz went back to the engine room and roared, they got an extra burst of speed and got to the ARK shields.

"Identification code." Shadow said it quickly without a stumble and the shield let them through, the lizards crashed into it, they pounded at it, howling in rage.

"How can they even breath up here?"

"Probably some kind of mutation."

"Probably?"

"Hey I don't know everything!" Said Fritz.

"Yeah... Let's go Amy, where's the guy who you've chosen?"

"He's with us."

"Where?"

"Here, let's go." Shadow shook his head in confusion, they went aboard the ARK.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I made it in behind them!" He cruised to the ARK landing area and got out. "Now where will you guys be?" He leapt out and walked off, trying to find the others.

Shadow stopped beside a room, "What's wrong Shadow?"

"This was Maria's room."

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow."

"It's not your fault." Said Shadow quietly as he led the way to the room he'd been born in.

Sonic stopped in front of a row of equipment in what looked like a weapon room. He whistled, "Coolio."

Shadow stopped in front of a control panel. "So Amy, where's the guy you chose."

"Right here."

"Right here WHERE?" Amy smiled, glided forward, and floated through him.

"You are." Shadow blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes." Fritz blew the moment by saying.

"Okay sentimental moment over, let's get on with this!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shadow where would we put our DNA?" Shadow took a needle out of a compartment and checked it.

"This should work." He gave it to Fritz.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Stick it into my arm, and Amy's."

"Okay...." So after that was done Shadow took the needle and looked at the mixed DNAs... he squeezed it into a small tube attached to a MUCH larger machine. "Shadow... do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes." Shadow said without turning around.

"How?"

Shadow turned.

"I did it before."

"When?" Shadow smiled.

"When Maria was busy, I had to have a companion." He whistled.

"Maybe he's still here." A low droning sound filled the air. Suddenly a small lizard appeared, it's eyes were large and green, Shadow smiled as it landed on his shoulder. "Meet Lop."

"Lop?"

"Yup, Maria named him. We made him together." Lop curled up and went to sleep.

"Amy would you like to pull the lever?"

"Sure." Said Amy, no one knew that the same robed figure from the ship had attached another two capsules to the machine. Amy pulled it. With a large flash and lots of machinery groaning the capsules were filled. "Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could make me another body?"

"Sure." Said Shadow. Amy floated over to him and just listened to his heartbeat.

"Aaaaah..." It's eyes opened. "What's going on?" He snapped his head to the side, one of his siblings had said that.

"Not sure. You both okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine."

"Mother and Father are nearby."

"Mother? Father?" Asked the first, confused.

"Yes." Said the second. "I can hear them nearby."

"Let's get out of here then." They phazed out of the capsules.

Shadow and Amy gasped. Tommy laughed, and Fritz stared. The three hedgehogs in front of them were very odd. One looked like Shadow, but throughout his fur, even in the red stripes, were streaks of pink, but the eyes were mismatched, green and red. That was the one in the middle. The one on the left looked more like Amy, but with black eyes and arms. The one on the right looked like a very strange mix. Half was red, the other green, one eye was black, the other pink, and the arms were white.

"Mom? Dad?" Asked the one on the left, he stepped forward... and actually hugged Amy. She gasped as she solidified, a new body was formed on the spot. The cloaked figure standing in the shadows grinned, they were just as powerful as the legends said, the angry spirits would be calmed and the world would be saved.

"Uh... Shadow, Amy, please tell me I'm dreaming, otherwise I'm going to freak and scream..." The middle one leapt forward and clamped a hand over Fritz's mouth,

"Hey!" Yelled Shadow. The one holding Fritz cringed.

"Sorry Father, but if he screams he might bring something dangerous to us." Shadow blinked.

"Okay...?"

"What are your names?" Amy asked. They looked at each other, not quite sure. The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"The letter you have is for Spirit, Amy. Give it to me please." He took it and pulled out two more envelopes. "Now, I've mixed them up. One of you must choose each, if legend is correct, you'll each choose the right one." They each reached out. "Names?" He asked. The "middle one" (now on the right), said.

"I am Spirit." The one on the "left" (now on the right), said.

"I am Wanderlo." The one on the "right" (now in the middle), said.

"I am Tracker."

"Good. You are named. I shall leave now. Shadow, Amy, you must take care of them and make sure that those damned spirit makers don't get their hands on them." Shadow nodded. Wanderlo hugged him.

"Hey Dad! Hey bro!" Tommy suddenly found himself hugged by Wanderlo.

"Brother? I'm not your brother."

"Oh yeah you are. I can feel it." Said Wanderlo smiling. "Call me Lo for short."

"Okay, and call me Tom for short."

"Cool Tom." Spirit and Tracker looked at each other and smiled.

"Family hug?"

"Oh yes."

"Oh NO..." Said Fritz. "I'M NOT PART OF YOUR FAMILY!"

"You still are in the hug." Said Tracker, pulling him in.

Yawning, Wanderlo looked out the window at space. "Father, were you born here too?"

"Yes."

"Was mother?"

"Nah, she was born on Mobius."

"Is that the planet we're going to?"

"Yes." Tracker was learning to play cards from Fritz, Wanderlo had given Tommy and Fritz bodies again, and they were happily making use of them. Spirit sat with Amy though, having his chest fur played with. His eyes were closed, a slow rhythmic rumble rose and fell, sort of like a cat purring. "What's..?" Amy put a finger to her lips, she panto-mimed sleep, then pointed to Spirit. Shadow smiled.

Sonic looked at the video cameras again, "So... there's someway to duplicate the ARKs shield? How does it stand up against those creatures though...? Oh well." He turned and felt hands on his neck. His eyes widened, he was going to struggle when a voice hissed.

"Stay still!" A red envelope was put in his hand. "This is the true letter you and Tails were to recieve. Go back to Mobius, I have set up shields on your ship so you won't be harmed. A dragon shall fly with you." A tiny dragon slithered into view.

"Wh... why?"

"To give you more speed." Said the figure, before disappearing. Sonic stared at the envelope, then the dragon.

"Okay... let's go. I really hope this isn't another trick."

Wanderlo stared around at the inside of the GUN base. "Where's the green we saw on the way down Mother?"

"It's outside."

"Outside? We're inside a building?"

"Yes Lo."

"Mother, why are they staring at us?"

"I don't know Tracker."

"Will we get to eat soon?"

"Sure Spirit, as soon as we're outside." They kept on mobbing her with questions... and the funny thing about it was that they were all her height, all like Shadow in appearance, but so so different. Shadow's smiled disappeared, he hoped they never had to go through the things he had.

Suddenly he noticed Spirit was walking on his right, and Tommy on his left. "What is it?" He asked, glaring at the GUN soldiers who seemed to be stopping to question him.

"Did you ever have any brothers or sisters?" Shadow paused.

"Why do you want to know Spirit?"

"It's just that it seems like Amy is Fritz's sister."

"Oh I see." Shadow thought for a few moments. "No. I didn't have any siblings. I had Maria."

"What was she like?" So Shadow told them about her, and about fun times they'd had together. Amy smiled as she noticed Tracker and Wanderlo drifting closer to listen to the conversation. Fritz grabbed them and pushed them so they'd be walking pretty close.

**XD I finally updated...... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!! :D Curses to writers block and kudos to creativity! ^_^ R&R!!!!**


End file.
